


Deal With The Devil

by halocentury



Series: kyluxxoxo 19 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bartering, Implied Violence, M/M, Reasonable Requests, treasures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 17:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halocentury/pseuds/halocentury
Summary: To avenge the fallen men who came before him to defeat the beast - er, Dragon, Kylo Ren ventures forth to its castle.Things do not go according to script.





	Deal With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Belated submission for Week 3 of kyluxxoxo. The theme is island but... there are no islands. Only dragons. Prompts filled are treasure / blade / beast.
> 
> Additional tags are at the end, but they aren't indicative of triggers. Just spoilers.

He swung the blade forward, the sharp point far from its target, but intent clear. “You have pillaged and slaughtered the land long enough. You have met your end, Beast, this is how you die.”

Kylo twisted his fist slightly, advancing slowly on the Dragon, curled protectively over its hoard. It was impossible to tell what all glittered and shone in the open foyer. There were far too many treasures, underneath him and hanging off the walls. The chandelier alone was probably enough to keep a lone village afloat for the rest of its years. 

In the back of his mind Kylo should’ve been thinking about how it was too easy to enter the Dragon’s castle. 

He took several more steps forward, waiting for a scorching blast of fire. A swipe of the tail to knock him flat to the floor, skidding over coins, jewels and bonds. A deadly bite from the fangs that protruded down from its mouth.

A slender tongue curled around one of those fangs when the Dragon opened its mouth. Fire nor bite delivered, only a lazy drawl.

“I have heard it all before,” She drawled, hunkering back down on Her treasure.

Kylo hesitated, tip of his sword dropping from its throat – or so he thought. With a body as long and broad as it – his – hers, he was estimating. It wasn’t like he was well-versed in dragon anatomy. “I will slice you open, from maw to tail. In honour of all the men you have killed before.”

One wing arched up, slightly, a bored shrug. She lifted one of Her forelegs, reached for his sword. Purposely dragged a claw across the blade, lifted Her claw for inspection. Filed it several more times across his blade until She was satisfied. “Transactions. I let you into my home, I am a hospitable host. I just can’t say the same for my guests. Such crude manners.”

Kylo pulled his sword back, unprepared for the conversation. He was expecting… well, blood. An attempt on a concussion. Scars that he could tell his children about when he defeated the foul beast. 

“You have stolen, from every village and town across the land. You have killed everyone who has come for justice!” Kylo countered. 

“Blood for blood? Have you not heard of a summons? I would be more than willing to stand trial.”

Kylo opened his mouth, flummoxed. Pouted. This was not going by the script he prepared.

A holler interrupted them from upstairs. “Haaaalp! I am being held against my own will! Charge her with kidnapping!”

“Who… is that?” It didn’t sound like a damsel in distress. A knight in distress, perhaps.

“A bastard,” She replied, smiling and showing off all Her teeth.

“How dare you speak of him that way!” Kylo swung his sword forward again, scandalized.

The voice from above rang again. “She’s right!” 

“That’s no way to speak about yourself!” Kylo yelled up. Shook his head, lowered his arms back into attack mode. “Stop distracting me, both of you. I am putting an end to your tyranny – now.”

“Are you sure about that?” With Her properly manicured forefoot She gestured around, to the treasures that surrounded Them. “Can I not persuade you to leave us alone? It would be so easy to find yourself a home, a new life. No more problems. It’s amazing what you can solve with the right currency.”

She picked up a garnet with Her foot, presented to him. It was bigger than his own head. Many of the jewels that loitered the ground were bigger than the garnet. How many could he carry all at once?

“You wouldn’t have to live under the shadow of your mother and father again. You can be your own person, and not called the child of… Organa and Solo. The grandchild of Skywalker. Eclipsed by their egos and legend, you can be your own identity.”

She spoke of his fears. Foretold all his dreams.

Even through his thick leather gloves he could feel the cold stone when he reached out to touch it.

With the glancing of fingers, a shudder reverberated through the castle, loud and physical. A ripple followed, throwing golds, silver and all the other beautiful colours into black and white. In amongst the treasure he saw men rise, all variously bearing arms, weapons of all sizes. 

They shook their heads. 

The castle was quiet. For Her voice. And the man upstairs.

With another shudder the castle returned to colour, the only lack of colour coming from the scant touches of brick past the treasures.

The men were gone, as though they never were there.

“What about the man?”

“Why do you ask?” She cocked her head, kept Her foreleg extended.

“Who is he?” Kylo lowered his hand, tried to set the tip of his sword to the ground, managed to spear a necklace instead. “How long has he been here? He said he’s been here against his will.”

“Why do you care?” She asked. 

He slid his sword into his scabbard, ventured towards the staircase that he saw to his right. He slid more than walked, over the mounds of treasure. He was aware of Her watching him, but She didn’t strike.

He had journeyed to the castle on foot, had been walking since dawn that morning. Now close to sunset his stomach was growling. But he was more winded by the ascension of the stairs than the whole day he spent walking from the Inn he spent the night at. He wasn’t even halfway up the stairs when he had to stop, thighs cramped, wheezing for breath, ready to go back down.

Gasping, hands on his thighs, he groped for the wall, resumed climbing.

In a matter of seconds he was at the top, a gold lock barring the only door, a narrow window at eye-height edged with gold. “Hello?”

He heard feet hitting the floor, scampering across. He was surprised to see vivid green eyes peering out. “I… I thought you sounded closer.”

“Are you hurt?” Kylo asked. The man shook his head. “Stand back, I’m going to break the lock on the door.”

It took him several swings, but not for lack of strength or aim. The gold was stronger than his blade, and his blade split in half when the lock broke, alongside the top half of his blade.

“Don’t come out yet, I need to move these.” The narrow door step and stairwell wouldn’t make it easy for him to exit, what with the door opening towards Kylo. He took a step back once he picked up the lock and his broken blade. “Okay, it’s safe now.”

Red-hair and sharp features accompanied the green eyes. No longer needing to shout to each other the other man had a clear tone, soft but not lacking command. “Thank you.”

Kylo didn’t hesitate to extend his hand back to him. They couldn’t walk side by side but he led him down the steep stairs carefully.

“What have you now?” She asked, eyeing the two men when they were back on Her floor. “Are you about to try bartering for treasures for the two of you? This isn’t a two for one deal. You either win your treasure, or you win his freedom.”

The redhead stood straight, at peace and waiting. He didn’t argue or cast a glance to Kylo or Her. 

“You can have your treasure, finally be you – Kylo Ren. Or you can have this man – no longer imprisoned.”

Kylo looked up to Her. She had set the garnet down when he ventured upstairs but She nudged it forwards until it was against his boot. By picking up the stone he would have all the means to be what he wanted to be, not the footnote to the great accomplishments his family boasted. He could be free, renowned, creating his own legacy.

The man by his side didn’t flinch or speak, but his hand was still a warm weight in his own.

For all the treasure She had She was sure to have more locks.

A future for himself, rather than a reminder of the past?

Or a future for the stranger?

“I will take him.” Kylo coughed, chagrined, shook his head. “I will take him, to make him free.”

“Is that your final decision?” She asked.

The man beside him didn’t react when Kylo turned to him, smiling and nodding. “Yes.”

“A life for a life – for a life.”

She smiled, teeth glittering. Raised Her foreleg, claws elongating and sharpening.

Cringing, realising that he had bartered for their death, Kylo gripped his hand tighter, closed his eyes.

In the last second before he didn’t see, he saw Her claws come together.

Snapped.

Kylo jolted as the castle shuddered.

Treasure and bricks vanished.

She no longer lounged before him, gone with the castle.

It was just them, standing on the hill top.

Except now the stranger stood without the rags he previously wore. It wasn’t an elaborate outfit but it was better fitting, simple in design but made from silk. A headpiece rested over his forehead, held in place by hooking behind his ears.

On each slender finger he wore a variety of rings, some long and intricately carved, some dazzling with brightly coloured jewels.

Resting against his sternum was a single large garnet.

He adjusted his tunic, pulling it over the jewel.

“Who are you?” Kylo asked, wondering if he needed his sword now. Not that it would do him any good, broken.

Yet glancing down to the broken piece that was in his hand, or at least should’ve been, he realised his sword was whole yet again, the hilt in hand.

“The Bastard Son of Brendol.” The redhead cocked his head, daring him to make comment. Indeed he could’ve said many things. Brendol was ill-reputed across the land, a vicious and greedy man. Heartless. “He couldn’t stand to see my face, tried to kill me. Luckily my mama took me home where I could be safe from the hearts of men who would rather see us dead.”

Kylo stared. His eyebrows had to be stuck in his hairline. 

He twisted back to the castle. Yes, he knew it wasn’t there. But… prisoner? Or son?

“But you aren’t like all men, are you?”

Well-manicured nails grazed softly against his cheek, turning him back to the other man.

“Will you have me?” he breathed. 

Kylo nodded. “Only if you tell me your name.”

He smiled, sharp teeth glinting. “Armitage.” 

Armitage leaned in, nipping playfully at Kylo's bottom lip. “And I promise you, you are a now a legend in your own name, Kylo Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Protective mamas.
> 
> Half-Dragon Armitage.


End file.
